Lola
Name einer bekannten Filmrolle, auch "die fesche Lola". Die Geschichte der Lola Montez weckte auch das Interesse der darstellenden Künste. 1937 brachte der Komponist Eduard Künneke das Singspiel Zauberin Lola auf die Bühne. Das Libretto stammt von Alfried Brieger und Sigmund Graff. Zwei Ballette folgten: 1939 Bacchanale von Léonide Massine mit einem Bühnenbild und Kostümen von Salvador Dalí und 1946 Lola Montez von Edward Caton. Peter Kreuder schrieb 2003 zusammen mit dem Librettisten Maurus Pacher das Dramma per Musica Lola Montez, das sich mit den Jahren der Tänzerin in München auseinandersetzt. Der erste gleichnamige Film über Lola Montez stammt aus dem Jahr 1918. Unter der Regie von Robert Heymann gab die österreichische Schauspielerin Leopoldine Konstantin die spanische Tänzerin. Nur vier Jahre später, 1922, wurde der Stoff unter dem Titel Lola Montez die Tänzerin des Königs erneut verfilmt, diesmal mit Ellen Richter in der Titelrolle. Beide Schauspielerinnen gehören zur Riege österreichischer Schauspieler, die Europa während des Nationalsozialismus verlassen mussten und in die USA emigrierten. Die berühmteste Verfilmung gelang 1955 Max Ophüls. Mit Martine Carol, Peter Ustinov, Iwan Desny, Will Quadflieg, Oskar Werner und Adolf Wohlbrück bis in die Nebenrollen exzellent besetzt, drehte Ophüls mit seinem letzten Film, den bis dato teuersten deutschen Film der Nachkriegszeit. Der Film Lola Montez basiert auf der Romanbiographie Von Glück und Trauer trunken. Lola Montez von Cécil Saint-Laurent. Der zugleich in Deutsch, Englisch und Französisch gedrehte Film war in allen Ländern ein Misserfolg. Weder Publikum noch Kritik konnten mit Ophüls Rückblenden und dem künstlerischen Einsatz von Farbe etwas anfangen. Heute gilt diese Lola Montez jedoch als cineastisches Meisterwerk. Letztlich sorgte aber vor allem die Verfilmung von Heinrich Manns Roman Professor Unrat, in dem ein älterer Mann einer jungen Tingeltangel-Tänzerin verfällt, dafür, dass der Name Lola für alle Zeiten lebendig blieb und zum ewigen Synonym für weibliche Verführung werden konnte. Für die damals noch unbekannte Marlene Dietrich war 1930 die Rolle der Lola Lola in Josef von Sternbergs Der blaue Engel (Drehbuch Carl Zuckmayer, Karl Gustav Vollmoeller und Robert Liebmann) der Durchbruch. Die Schlager des Films wurden allesamt populär und Friedrich Holländers Ich bin die fesche Lola wurde vielleicht gerade wegen seiner Doppeldeutigkeiten im Text neben der Darstellung durch M. Dietrich zu einem der beliebtesten Schlager in der Weimarer Republik. Nähe zu anderen Begriffen ;Lolita: Kindfrau, angeblich. Verführerin etwa. Männer (gegen deren eigentlichen Willen ! sic ! ) ;Lulu: Opernstoff bei der Google-Suche * Die fesche Lola - Literaturportal Bayern https://www.literaturportal-bayern.de › th... Die Geschichte der Lola Montez weckte auch das Interesse der darstellenden Künste. 1937 brachte der Komponist Eduard Künneke das Singspiel Zauberin Lola auf die Bühne. Das Libretto stammt von Alfried Brieger ... *Marlene Dietrich - Die fesche lola - text - KaraokeTexty.cz ähnlich in dutzenden Varanten ::www.karaoketexty.cz › texty-pisni › die-... ::Videoklip a text písně Die fesche lola od Marlene Dietrich. Ich bin die fesche Lola, der Liebling der Saison! Ich hab' ein Pianola zu Haus' in mein' Salon. .. *Marlene Dietrich:Ich Bin Die Fesche Lola Lyrics | LyricWikia | Fandom powered by Wikia ::lyrics.wikia.com › wiki › Marlene_Dietri... ::Ich bin die fesche Lola This song is by Marlene Dietrich and appears… on the compilation album... Marlene Dietrich – Ich bin die fesche Lola Lyrics | Genius Lyrics ::https://genius.com › M › Marlene Dietrich *Ich bin die fesche Lola, der Liebling der Saison! Ich hab' ein Pianola zu Haus' in mein' Salon Ich bin die fesche Lola, mich liebt ein jeder Mann Doch an mein Pianola, da laß ich keinen ran! Ich bin die fesche ... Kategorie:Hintergrund